Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
This invention relates to an electric water heater and more particularly to a control system for an electric water heater having an upper and a lower heating element.
The water heater control system operates to cycle the energization of the upper and lower heating elements. The upper element is initially energized to heat the water in the upper portion of the tank to a predetermined set temperature at which time the upper element will be de-energized and the lower element will be energized. The lower element then heats the water in the lower portion of the tank to a predetermined set temperature, at which time the lower element will be de-energized and the upper element will again be energized. The sequence of heating the water in the upper and lower portions of the tank is then repeated.
Another feature of the control system is the prevention of a xe2x80x9cdry fire xe2x80x9d condition, i.e., energization of the heating elements without water in the water heater tank.